


The Calling of the Sea

by oakofdreams



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakofdreams/pseuds/oakofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: An Arthur (knights too would be great) story that focuses on Prydwen (Arthur's ship in the Welsh Poem: The Spoils of Annwfn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calling of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mara93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara93/gifts).



> It's been long since I wrote this and I don't even remember what it's about. But I wanted to post all the little fanfics from the challenge I took part in.

Arthur stood at the ship Prydwen and watched the sea. The waves of the water broke at the ships end and disappeared with a this sound that Arthur loved more than any. There he was on his own ship sailing across the sea and waiting for Annwfn to arrive. And still it was more the way itself that made him feel free and different and not like ever before. This was his possibility to escape, escape from his duty, escape from his father, escape from everything that was meant for him, expect...

"Arthur? Arthur? Are you listening to me?"

The Prince blinked and suddenly Merlin appeared in front of his eyes. Of course, how could he forget... expect Merlin.  
Arthur smiled about the fact that he was always there so much that he began to forget him.

"What's with you Merlin." Arthur balanced his feet and focused him with his straight eyes.

"I was just reminding you about our plan!"

Arthur raised his eyebrow. "I sure know about our plans," he moved his hand around the ships to the working knights. "And they know too. Just stop worrying."

"I try." Merlin wasn't really satisfied but he stopped talking and left Arthur to himself again. The Prince shook his head. Where did this doubts come from?

Sure, Arthur admitted, he didn't build this ship for the noblest reasons. The mission they had was more an excuse to flee away. And Merlin was right if he thought Arthur didn't remember the plan. He actually floated away from it being selfish and unready. Arthur's view became more focused as he watched the ship. It went away from the sea and it's calling.

He had to remember who he was. He was Arthur Pendragon, son of a powerful king, heir to the greatest kingdom. The weight on his shoulders appeared again. Arthur sighed but this time he let it in. He should never forget where his duties lay, that was what he was born for and nothing else.

As they were sailing across the sea the calling stopped, everything was silent again, and focused.


End file.
